Leave Out All the Rest
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Inspired by the song Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretening someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are... SonicxTails brother Switching POVs


_**READ FIRST! IMPORTANT!**_

_So, I was listening to this song last night at around 5 in the morning, and I was immediately struck by the thought of Sonic and Tails. Immediately, this story came to mind, and I knew I had to write it down somewhere._

_Okay, the first part of the story is through Sonic's POV, which means think of the first part of the song up till the end of the first chorus is through his POV. Then, it takes Tails POV, so think of the next part through Tails's eyes. Then, the ending chorus amd the ending words are from both Sonic and Tails._

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well -- Sonic Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself -- Tails I can't be who you are -- Sonic I can't be who you are... -- Tails

_And if someone would want to do something for me...:) If someone who is a good amv maker would make a Youtube video for this story, I would be SO ETERNALLY GRATEFUL! :DD And I may make a story dedicated to you. I would SOO appreciate it. I would make one myself, but I can't get Sonic X clips or anything._

_Thanks alot! :) I'm actually proud of this story!_

**Leave Out All the Rest  
**_by aikochansot_

_Walls seemed to close around him, trapping him inside the blackness that surrounded him. He struggled to break the invisible barriers, but nothing worked. He was unable to escape. The darkness felt like water, pushing against him and suffocating him. He struggled to breath through it, but then, just as suddenly, it was gone, replaced by white light surrounding him just as the darkness had before._

_For a moment, there was nothing. The invisible barriers still remained, but besides those and him, nothing else but the whiteness. But then, from the very corners of the dimension, came a small orange figure, running. For a moment, slight worry flooded his emotions. The small orange fox that ran toward him was distraught, and looked panicked. He began to slam his hands against the invisible barriers, but alas, nothing worked once more._

_He could hear the shouting...the shouting from the orange fox..._

_"Sonic!" was what it cried, frantically, running around as if searching. His young blue eyes were terrified, and he kept calling out that name, over and over and over, until he finally fell to his knees and began to sob. Still, the barriers remained, and he gritted his teeth, slamming his fists against it. He had to get to the fox...he had too... But then, the sobbing began to fade, along with the image of the fox lying on the ground..._

_And then, all that remained was him and the white..._

_But even that didn't last long. Only seconds later, the black came back again, and this time worse than before. He couldn't breath, and the barriers were getting closer and closer..._

_And all he could hear was the shouting of his name..._

Sonic the Hedgehog awoke with a start, flying to a sitting position on his bed with his hand immediately flying to his speeding heart. For a moment, he sat like that, allowing his breathing to return to normal and his heart rate to slow. The cold sweat that covered him caused him to shudder gently, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head gently until his body returned to normal.

That dream...that same dream every night...

Sighing, the blue hedgehog stood from where he sat on the bed, heading toward the bathroom. When he turned on the light and looked in the mirror, he cringed. His blue fur stuck up on all sides, and he was drenched in his own sweat. Sighing again, the hedgehog took a quick shower, lasting only around five minutes, and once he was dry, stepped into the living room.

The first thing he saw was the small orange kitsune watching TV silently, sitting on the couch with his twin tails wrapped around him. Sonic grinned at him when he looked up, allowing a 'good morning' to float from his lips. The kitsune returned it, shifting slightly on the couch, and returned back to his program. Sonic, meanwhile, stood there, watching the kitsune...and remembering the dream so vividly. His green eyes sparkled in distress, and, as if detecting the uneasy feeling radiating off his brother, Miles 'Tails' Prower looked up again, his blue eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, and Sonic quickly shook himself, grinning and waving it off.

"Oh, nothing at all!" he replied, stepping toward the couch. "Just...just thinking." The kitsune stared at him, obviously not convinced, but Sonic said not another word, and plopped down next to his little brother on the couch. After another moment, Tails looked back at the screen, and they were silent for several minutes.

Sonic kept his eyes on the T.V. but he wasn't really watching it. His mind kept returning to that dream. All he could think of was the fear on the kitsunes face. He nearly groaned in disapproval, shaking his head again. But still...it kept coming back...

Finally Sonic sighed, shaking his head one final time. Tails glanced at him again, and Sonic looked back, green eyes meeting blue. For a moment, the two sat like that, not blinking. Then Sonic grinned slightly, leaning back against the couch.

"So, uh...Tails, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," the hedgehog started, looking away from the kitsune. He could still feel the blue eyes on his though, but he continued. "You know its just...I've been having this dream lately, and..." He glanced back at the kitsune, his blue eyes narrowing gently. Sonic immediately stopped. For some reason, he couldn't spit it out, couldn't tell the kitsune about the dream.

So instead, Sonic snorted.

"Ah, never mind," the hedgehog replied, looking away and back at the T.V.. "It's not important."

"No, Sonic, really..." Sonic glanced back at Tails, the kitsunes blue eyes concerned. "Tell me." Sonic grinned, shaking his head.

"Nah, it's nothing. Honest." He met the kitsunes eyes, his grin widening. "If it was, I would tell you." At first, the kitsune didn't looked convinced, but after another moment, he hesitantly looked away, attempting to focus back on the T.V..

Sonic, however, could not.

"You know, I'm gonna go for a run," he told Tails, immediately leaping to his feet. He looked down at the kitsune. "Wanna go?" Tails shook his head, reaching for the remote and switching the T.V. off.

"No, not right now." He stood from the couch, his twin tails twitching behind him. "I gotta finish the new update for the _Tornado_." He smiled at Sonic. "But we can go later." Sonic grinned back, nodding as he headed for the door.

"Alright then. See you in about an hour!" He reached the door, and something stopped him there, causing him to hesitate. Tails noticed, and simply watched him, his curious expression changing to that of concern. Sonic looked over his shoulder at the kitsune, giving him a small smile, before he exited the house, and took off toward Station Square.

**xxx**

Sonic walked down the sidewalk in the city, passing by many people. His head was down, and he stared at the ground as he walked, his thoughts elsewhere.

That dream...Always that dream came back when he started to think. Was it trying to tell him something? Maybe something about Tails? Or was it just that; a dream? Sonic began to feel frustrated. All the dream included was Tails searching for him, while he was stuck somewhere nearby, unable to get to him...

Maybe...maybe it was a sign.

Sonic suddenly paused on the sidewalk, the thought striking him.

Was the barriers surrounding him in the dream supposed to symbolize death?

A shudder flew up Sonic's spine, and he started walking again, his head down. The thought struck him creepy, but probable. In the dream...he was unable to get to Tails because he was...dead. And Tails...Tails needed him. Was looking for him...

Another chill shot up Sonic's spine. Now he was almost certain thats what it was about.

Now he knew he needed to talk to Tails.

He looked up from his feet, and looked straight ahead to the other side of the street. He was already halfway across the road, and then he would be close to home. He continued walking forward, his mind elsewhere once again.

Then, it happened...just as unexpected and suddenly as it could.

From nearby, Sonic heard the screeching of tires, but gave no notice to it. Probably someone stopping too quick at a red light or something. But when he kept hearing the motor of a car speeding up, then the screeching a lot closer, he realized that couldn't possibly be it.

He turned his head toward the noise, his ears twisted toward it as well.

And the only thing he saw was the car coming straight at him at a high speed.

And in that final moment of his life, Sonic was frozen to the spot. In that final moment, as the car struck him and he saw the graying color of the sky not far above him, his final thought was this.

_Something ironic and totally unexpected...and what a way to die..._

**xxx**

Rain began to fall steadily in the Mystic Ruins, and Miles 'Tails' Prower looked outside anxiously, waiting for Sonic to return. He had been gone awhile, and it wasn't like him to stay outside when it was raining. He waited a little while longer but when he didn't see anything of Sonic, the kitsune grabbed his raincoat and ventured outdoors.

He arrived at Station Square a little while later, the rain beginning to fall steadily harder around him. He pulled his hood tighter around his head. With his hands in his pockets, the kitsune began to look around for any sign of Sonic in the city. His stomach began to flip uneasily, and his anxiety grew.

He turned a street corner, and when he looked up, a large group of people had gathered together in the middle of the street. And for a moment, Tails froze, unable to move as his head began to swim dizzily.

_No, no, I'm crazy. Just a coincidence...Sonic's fine._

He stepped closer to the crowd of people, his heart beginning to speed up, faster and faster in his chest. He could see a lone car flipped on its side, and an ambulance was parked nearby, its lights flashing brightly. People stood around, huddling over something in the middle of the street.

Then, Tails felt something punch him in the stomach.

He continued walking forward, his eyes focused on the ground, then, he began to joke, the sickening feeling in his stomach not going away. He began to push through the crowd, not bothering to shout an excuse me over his shoulder.

And when he got to the front, he lost all feeling, and could only stare in horror.

Lying on the ground with his eyes looking up at the sky was Sonic the Hedgehog.

After a moment of staring, Tails dropped to his knees, the shock not wearing off. Tears began to fall from his blue eyes. Sonic's eyes were looking up at the sky, the green orbs dulls and misty. Blood was slowly dripping from his mouth, and he lie still, not moving...and not breathing.

"No...No, Sonic...no no no..." Tails gasped out, the shock finally wearing off, being replaced by the cold terror that surrounded him. He could feel the eyes of the people around him on him, but he didn't care. He crawled forward, his vision blurred by the many tears that fell down his face. "No...please, no no no..."

He reached Sonic's side, and cautiously touched his arm. The chill that shot down his spine from touching his cold form made Tails gasp in alarm, the tears coming more frequent.

"No...No, Sonic...please..." He reached for his older brothers hand, clutching it tightly in his own. "Please...wake up, big bro...please..." He shook his arm feebily, but Sonic didn't move, didn't take his dull green eyes from the sky. "Come on Sonic...please...its your lil bro...Please...don't leave me..." A small sob escaped his lips as he lowered his head and place it on his limp shoulder.

"No...No...wake up...please..."

The streets suddenly became quiet, silenced by the small sobs of the young fox begging the limp hedgehog to wake up. A futile attempt everyone knew, but the pain that lifted into the air struck everyone. And no one knew what to do to help...

The rain poured steadily around Tails, but he payed no mind to it. Thunder rumbled lightly overhead, and as the rain fell, Tails sobbed louder, shaking his head. And when he finally looked up at the dark, rumbling sky, he wondered if the heavens themseles were crying.

"No...Sonic, nooo..."

**xxx**

_Three Weeks Later..._

Tails opened his eyes, his vision blurred by the tears that covered his eyes. It was three am, and again for the tenth night in a row, he could not sleep.

Sighing quietly, Tails sat up in the bed, looking down at his bear feet. The house was dark and quiet, the only noise a cricket playing its song outside. The kitsune slid from the bed and to the floor, walking carefully to the bedroom door, making sure to keep from looking at the untouched Sonic's side.

He walked through the hallway, stopping at the entrance to the living room. He flicked on the light, and looked at the house, not moving.

The house was so empty now...

Sniffling quietly, Tails walked to the couch, plopped down silently. For a moment, he stared at the blank T.V. screen, his blue eyes shining with his unshed tears. Finally, he picked up the remote, turning the T.V. on and flicking absently through the channels.

For the past three weeks, Tails had been hoping Sonic's death had been just a nightmare, a hideous nightmare that he would eventually wake from. But after watching them lower Sonic to the ground at his funeral two and a half weeks ago, the truth was clear, however much Tails didn't want to believe it.

Now, the kitsune was alone...

He sniffled again, looking up at the wall with the pictures. The sadness clinged to the house now, and there was no happiness remaining anywhere. Looking at the pictures, Tails wondered if he would ever be happy again, ever get over the sudden death of his big brother.

And he wondered if that was the thing he wanted to tell him before he left the fateful day.

Maybe if he had forced Sonic to tell him, maybe he wouldn't have been hit by that car. Maybe Tails wouldn't be alone now, left to grow up alone with his big brother around. The thought was a terrible one, but believable all the same.

Sniffling quietly, and crying softly, Tails fell asleep on the couch, the T.V. blaring against the opposite wall.

He awoke hours later, the sadness hanging around him like a cloud. The way it felt, nothing would look up. Tails stared straight ahead, his mind foggy. He still couldn't believe it happened.

Tails stood from the couch, heading to the door with the T.V. still blaring behind him. The sun was just rising when he walked out the door, grabbing his jacket as he walked out. He slipped the clothing over his shoulders, as he entered the chilly air outside. The wind blew around him, ruffling his bangs and causing him to shiver gently. He paused a moment, looking out at the ocean that slapped against the cliff side. Then, he walked away from his house, down the hill and headed toward the forest.

He walked silently for awhile, the only noise that of the wind blowing through the trees. He watched his feet as he walked, his eyes stinging in the cold air. It was strange to be walking along through the forest... Usually it would be him and Sonic, side by side, running through the forest during some endless race. They would arrive at the clearing, where they would sit and talk awhile before they turned back and raced home.

Tails looked up, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He blinked as the cold air stung his wet eyes and closed them slightly, continuing to walk slowly forward.

It wasn't much longer before he reached the clearing.

The first thing he did was pause at the beginning of the clearing outside the forest, staring straight ahead at the familiar clearing. This was the first time he was here without Sonic...and the first time he was here after his death. Then, he stepped forward, heading toward the middle of the clearing. Sighing gently, he sat down in the center, lying down and staring up at the sky, putting his arms behind his head.

The sky was blue, with a few puffy clouds here and there. Tails watched them quietly, his eyes filling with more tears with every passing moment. He missed Sonic more than ever, and lying there, staring at the blue sky above him only made it that much worse. The pain of losing Sonic was so strong, it was becoming physical; he could literally feel it tugging painfully at his heart, twisting his stomach around and around. He cringed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Sonic," he stared, his voice hoarse and quiet. "I...Why'd you leave me?" He laughed darkly, the feeling almost unnatural to him. "I...I need you here...Why didn't you just...stay home that day?" He sniffed quietly. closing his eyes. A small sob escaped his mouth. "I miss you, big bro." He cried quietly, shaking his head and sending tears flying from his eyes. "I need you...I need you..."

_I'm always with you, Tails...Even when you can't see me...I'll always be there..._

Tails opened his eyes, looking back up at the sky with the tears falling down his face. Those words echoed in his head, words that he seemed to hear close nearby, words that Sonic spoke to him when he was a younger kit.

But right now...they wouldn't all that comfort...

_I'm always with you. I would never leave you. If you look in your heart...you'll always find me, lil bro._

Tails knew that wasn't just him mind that time. He sat up from the ground, looking over toward the forest. He could practically hear Sonic talking to him, and for a moment, he was hopeful.

Maybe it had all been a nightmare after all..

"Sonic...?" the kitsune cried, looking around the clearing for the familiar blue hedgehog.

_Just remember me, Tails. Just remember me whenever you can't take anymore..._

"Sonic? Where are you?" Tails got to his feet, immediately running toward the forest. "Please. Come out!" He shouted the last part, stopping when he finally entered the forest.

_Even when I'm not where you can see me, I'll always be here...I'd never leave you..._

Tails felt fresh tears wield in his eyes as he began running again, searching for his older brother. He couldn't believe that he was dead after hearing him again. "Sonic! Please...don't be dead..."

_Don't ever forget me, Tails. I may not be around anymore, but I'll never leave your heart...Don't forget me. Promise._

Tails sobbed quietly, slowing to a walk and then stopped completely, falling to his knees and sobbing, his eyes closed as he shuddered gently.

"Sonic...Don't go...Please don't leave me..."

_Whenever you need me, I'll always be with you. Never forget that._

Tails stayed on the ground a moment, opening his eyes and looking at the ground. Finally, he sniffed quietly, getting to his feet and clenching his fist. His bloodshot eyes looked up toward the continuing forest, the tears sliding silently down his face. Determination rose in his throat, and he blinked slowly, the grief strong in his chest.

"I promise, Sonic..." he muttered quietly. "I promise you..."

Tails blinked and when he reopened his eyes, there at the edge of the trees nearby stood the blue figure of Sonic the Hedgehog. The hedgehogs green eyes focused on Tails, and they softened gently, a sad smile crossing his face.

_Remember me for me, Tails. Remember me for the Sonic you knew...Leave out all the rest..._

Tails smiled back at the figure of Sonic, and the hedgehog grinned, lifting a hand and giving him and thumbs up. Tails returned it sadly, and Sonic turned around, walking away from him, his figure fading the farther away he got before he disappeared completely.

The wind picked up again, ruffling the kitsunes bangs and picking up the flaps of his jacket. Tails stared at the spot where Sonic disappeared, his tears glittering in the sunlight. The wind picked them up from his face and they glistened as they floated through the air.

_Leave out all the rest..._

**End of Story**


End file.
